Unexpected
by Twilimpian
Summary: When Katherine claims that Klaus might be in Forks, Washington. Bonnie, Caroline, Elena, Stefan, Damon and Katherine decide to visit this town. what happens when they come across Forks and La Push and their own supernatural beings. Please Read & Review.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

"Okay, we're all here now. So do you mind telling us why you called this meeting ?" Elena asked, clearly annoyed at Damon. He refused to tell me what this was about until everyone got here. Now Stefan, Damon, Bonnie, Caroline, Alaric and Katherine and I were all standing in the boarding house.

"Katherine apparently knows where we can find Klaus." Damon said, before Katherine interrupted.

"I said I think I know, though I am usually right."

"And where would that be ?" Stefan asked getting annoyed with her too.

" Forks, Washington." Katherine stated.

"And how do you know this ?" I asked.

"I have my ways. Anyways I think we should all take a little road trip down to Forks. I have a mansion there, where we can stay."

"And why are we supposed to trust you ?" Bonnie asked.

"Well none of you seem to have any idea where Klaus is, and remember we all want the same thing: Klaus dead."

"Whatever meet back her tomorrow morning at 10. We'll leave for Forks then. Bring enough for a few weeks, who knows how long we'll be staying. Alaric, you can stay here and watch over things." Damon said. After that everyone left, leaving Katherine, Stefan, Damon and I. In a way I was glad that Jenna, and Sheriff Forbes found out. Sure they freaked at first but this way we could leave town and they would cover for us. Even though I'm pretty sure Caroline's mom is still not okay with it. She knows it's safer not to do anything until we've dealt with Klaus. And Jenna's now fine with letting me stay at the boarding house because she knows that Stefan and Damon will protect me.

"I'm going to head home. I should probably pack for Forks. See you guys tomorrow." I said, before heading to my house, knowing that Alaric was probably already there telling Jenna. Sure enough when I got home, Alaric and Jenna were in the kitchen talking. They both look at me when I came in. It was obvious that he'd already told her. I just shrugged and said "I'm going to pack then go to bed. Can you guys keep Jeremy out of trouble while I'm gone." They nodded as I headed upstairs then continued talking.

I finished packing then I lied down wondering what the following weeks would be bring me.

The next morning I said my goodbyes to Jeremy, Jenna and Alaric and headed to the boarding house. Even though I would see them in a few weeks, for some reason it felt like a final goodbye. Everyone was already at the boarding house, when I got there. They where just finishing up loading everybody's bags into the cars. We we're taking two cars, even though we could all fit in one. We'd probably all get on each others nerves anyways and it was good to have two cars just in case. Katherine was riding with Bonnie and Damon, that way Bonnie could make sure she wouldn't do anything. And Stefan, Caroline and I were in another car. Stefan and Damon were driving. I fell asleep shortly after we hit the road.

When I woke up we we're parked in front of a beautiful mansion. I assumed it was Katherine's. Stefan helped me out of the car, and we walked into the house. It looked just as amazing inside. "We're on the border between Forks and La Push." Stefan informed me as we went to meet everyone in the kitchen. Katherine and Caroline we're already unloading blood bags into the fridge, while Bonnie watched in disgust.

"Wait, doesn't Katherine own this house ? Meaning that any vampire can just come in anytime, considering there is not a living owner ?" I asked Stefan, suddenly worried.

"The witch is supposed to be putting a spell on it." Katherine answered for him. Bonnie rolled her eyes and started casting the spell.

By nighttime, they had assigned everybody rooms, and toured around the house. They Bonnie and Elena we're eating dinner, while Caroline drank a blood baggie. The rest of them we're in another room, deciding whether or not they should go out tonight get to know the town.

When Bonnie and Elena had finished dinner they decided that they would all go out. They knew with Bonnie, Elena was safe and nobody could get to her. They decided to start with the forest. It would probably be a good idea to know they're way around it.

They we're just getting deep into the forest when Elena heard a growling noise. "Did you hear that ?" Elena asked.

"Ooh somebodys scared of things that go bump in the night." Katherine said, laughing. But then she heard it again.

"Guys, somethings out there." Caroline said this time.

"It's probably just an animal." Damon said rolling his eyes.

They continued walking and made their way into a clearing. They decided to stop and figure out what to do next. Then there was a rustle in the bushes and suddenly they were surrounded by six abnormally large wolves.

The moon shone down on the clearing, lighting it up so you could see pretty well. The odd thing was that these wolves didn't seem like normal wolves. I mean a normal wolf would have sensed danger near vampires and stayed away. I glanced back up at the moon again, it was only a quarter full. So that eliminated the werewolf option and the were to big to be werewolves anyways. Bonnie, Katherine and Damon stepped towards the wolves while Stefan and Caroline staying with me. If this was one of Klaus's traps it was better that I wasn't alone.

"Damon, it's not a full moon." Caroline said. She knew a lot more about werewolves then most. After Tyler and all.

"I know. Do you think it's Klaus ?" Damon asked Katherine.

"No, it's not his style. He likes to play games but why would he send wolves ?" Katherine said, though there was a hint of unsureness in her voice.

Bonnie had been concentrating on something for a while and finally said "They're not werewolves. But they're human. Should I get them to change back ?"

"And then what, they'll just run. Ever though of that ? " Katherine shot back.

"They won't be able to." Bonnie said, smiling.

**A/N : Thanks for reading ! Please read and review. I 'll post the next chapter once I start getting reviews.**

**-Twilimpian  
><strong>


	2. AN

Hi everybody. Thank you for all the reviews and Story/Author Alerts. I really appreciate it. Before I post the next chapter (which should be soon), I would like to know what your preferred pairings would be. Please **PM** me what you think. Though I can not guarantee the majority will go your way. **Thanks for reading, Don't forget to send me your preferred pairings for this story !**

- Twilimpian


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER TWO

JACOB POV

We had been patrolling all week and I was sick of it. But keeping Bella safe was my priority at the moment. Embry, Quil, Jared, Paul and I were siting in Emily's kitchen while she cooked, when Sam walked in the door. "What took you so long ?" Paul asked.

Sam went and said hi to Emily before walking over to us. "I have news." he said. "Apparently there are some newcomers to town. They're right on the borderline. The Cullens are away hunting but they told me to keep an eye on them, they seem suspicious. After we eat we'll head out on patrol, all of you." Sam finished.

After dinner we phased and headed into the forest. Soon enough we picked up a scent and began to follow.

_It smells like six different people. - Embry_

_ Let's follow the scent before we lose it. - Sam_

Shortly after they found them. There were four girls, though two of them seemed to look exactly the same. And two guys. They were walking at a normal pace, nothing supernatural. Just the weird fact that they were walking through the forest in the middle of the night.

"Did you hear that ?" One of the 'twins' asked.

"Ooh somebodys scared of things that go bump in the night." The other 'twin' said, while laughing.

"Guys, somethings out there." The blonde girl said.

"It's probably just an animal." One of the guys said.

_Ahah, just an animal. - Paul_

_ That's weird. Usually a human would be scared of an animal in the forest in the middle of the night. - Quil_

_ Well they're obviously not human, unless they're crazy or something. -Jared_

_ There is a clearing coming up, let's surround them in there and get to the bottom of this. - Sam_

_ Finally, we get to do something. - Paul_

They stopped in the clearing, making it easier for us to surround them. Them moon was shining down in the clearing so now we could properly see all of them. We decided to surround them before they had the chance to escape. Once we stepped out of the bushes and surrounded them one of them gasped. Then suddenly three of them stepped forward. One of the guys, one of the twins another girl. While the other guy and the blonde seem to be standing beside the other 'twin' in a protective way.

_Isn't it kind of odd that only three of them stepped forward. - Jacob_

_ Yeah, I mean how do three of them expect to fight the six of us. - Paul_

_ Nobody said anything about fighting. Be patient watch they're reactions and be ready. - Sam_

I observed them all the guy and the 'twin' who had stepped forward were watching us closely. Meanwhile the other girl was concentrating on something unknown.

"Damon, it's not a full moon." The blonde said to the guy who had stepped forward, while looking up at the moon.

_So they think we're werewolves, definitely supernatural. - Jared_

A_hah, yeah and they think we need a full moon too. Ahaha. -Paul_

"I know. Do you think it's Klaus ?" The guy they'd called Damon asked the 'twin' beside him.

"No, it's not his style. He likes to play games but why would he send wolves ?" She responded.

The girl that had been concentrating on something for a while looked over to them and finally said "They're not werewolves. But they're human. Should I get them to change back ?"

"And then what, they'll just run. Ever though of that ?" The 'twin' shot back.

"They won't be able to." The she responded, smiling. And the one thought I had was that this couldn't be good.

_Who the hell do they think they are ? - Paul_

_ Paul, calm down. Sam what do we do ? - Jacob_

_ Kill them ? - Paul_

_ RUN ! -Sam_

And we ran alright. Whatever their plan was they didn't even have any time to think about it we were gone within seconds. We didn't question Sam's command, if Sam was scared we sure as hell should be too.

Later on we returned back to Sam and Emily's. Emily was cooking as usual, she knew we'd be hungry when we got back. We explained to Emily about the strange people we discovered in the woods. They seemed like vampires but their scent was very faint, practically human like. It was decided that we would wait and do some research, because whatever they were they seemed dangerous.

ELENA POV

_Dear Diary, It had been two days since we'd seen the wolves, and since they'd gotten away. But of course Damon liked watching people squirm and so he enrolled us all at la Push High, hoping that we'd run into the wolves there. And since there seemed to be supernatural around here too, maybe we could get some more information about Klaus. So tomorrow we will be starting school. We would all be seniors, except for Damon for some reason he wanted to be a history teacher an I assume he compelled the other one to take a vacation..._

I snapped my diary shut and looked up to see Damon casually entering the room. "So, Elena you excited for school tomorrow ?" I rolled my eyes.

"Where's Stefan ?" I asked.

"Ahh, Stefan. Well Saint-Stefan doesn't seem to be so saintly anymore. He's downstairs drinking blood." I looked up at him, thinking about the last time Stefan was on the human stuff. "Don't worry Elena, he's got it under control he's just slowly bringing it into his diet. And if we're going to fight Klaus we need as much strength as we can get." Then he was gone, leaving me alone to think about what I had just heard.

There was an hour until school started, an I was for the first time nervous about it. We could be taking a step closer to Klaus for all we knew. Damon was gathering his stuff and about to walk out the door. "Oh an by the way Katherine doesn't want to do the school thing anymore, because she apparently has something better to do." Damon announced to me as he walked out the door, and as Katherine joined me in the kitchen. She grabbed a blood bag out of the fridge and started drinking it, while complaining about how she would rather not drink blood that's stored in bags when she could easily get it fresh from the source, before she walked back out. I just rolled my eyes, knowing it's best that I don't get into an argument with her now.

Half an hour later I was on my way to school with Stefan, Bonnie and Caroline. "Okay so chances are we won't all be in the same classes, but Damon will be teaching us all history. And just remember keep your guard up and don't give out information, because if somebody is compelled to tell they will. We'll meet up at lunch." Stefan said as we puled into the school parking lot. As we got out I noticed everybody looking, great we probably have the most expensive looking car around here. Another unnecessary way to attract attention. We pretended to not notice the stares and made our way to the front door. On the way there we passed a group of abnormally large looking boys, who stared as we passed.

PAUL POV

"Those are the new kids we're supposed to be keeping an eye on ?" Embry asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, Sam said they seemed suspicious."

"Well they look pretty normal to me."

The bell rang ending the small talk, as we headed for our classes. I had history first, my best subject. I didn't pay much attention during class, it's not like I needed to anyways though. We were learning about the Quileute legends. "Paul" Mrs. Madok called snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yes ?" I replied, kind of annoyed.

"You'll be with Miss. Gilbert for the project. Since your acing this class you'll be able to help her out." She said. Wait, what project ? Had I sleeping or something and who's "Miss Gilbert", as far as I knew there was nobody with the last name Gilbert in the school. That was when I turned around and things got way more interesting.

**THANK YOU FOR READING ! SORRY FOR THE WAIT. AND THANKS TO EVERYBODY WHO PM-ED OR REVIEWED !**

**PLEASE REVIEW, I'D LOVE TO HEAR WHAT YOU THINK.**

**XOXO, TWILMPIAN. 333  
><strong>


End file.
